1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to prefabricated panels, and grooved pillars and joists for assembling and supporting these panels in the construction of buildings, such as houses, etc. More specifically it relates to a type of prefabricated construction which permits the easy construction of windows and doors in walls constructed from such panels, pillars and joints.
2. State of the Prior Art
Various patents have been granted on the construction of buildings with prefabricated wall elements such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,339,327; 3,369,335; 3,080,674; 3,810,340; 3,350,824 and 3,757,485. However, these involve rather complicated and cumbersome assemblies. Moreover, these types of construction are not easily adaptable for the inclusion of doors and windows in the various wall sections.
It is an object of this invention therefore to provide a simple design structure, easy to manufacture and easy to assemble into a building. It is also an object of this invention to provide an easy and simple method of including windows and doors in the wall structures of this invention.